


FROST by Viktor Nikiforov: The Scent for Men

by Altamont (a1tam0nt)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4th wall? Who's that?, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, I've always wanted to write one of those, Implied Nudity, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Partial Nudity, Perfume Advert, Tumblr Prompt, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1tam0nt/pseuds/Altamont
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov gets a new job in modelling a brand new men's fragrance.Based onthis Tumblr prompt





	FROST by Viktor Nikiforov: The Scent for Men

An icy cold mid-winter wind blew across St Petersburg, causing snow to gently lie down on-top of the trees, the buildings, the cars, the roads and the people as Viktor Nikiforov, multi Grand Prix and championship winner pushed through the bustling crowds, wrapped from head to toe in dark-coloured thermal clothing, a thick black faux-fur-lined parka wraparound sunglasses and _ushanka_ hat (all designer, _naturally_ ).

Even this disguise could not hide him. Fans and paparazzi seemed to be everywhere, young women screaming "I LOVE YOU VIKTOR!!!" at the top of their lungs, while the paparazzi tried to attract his attention for a photo that might make the front cover of several well-known celebrity tabloid and ice skating magazines.

**SKATING TODAY: _Viktor Nikiforov - Sex Icon!_**

**GLACÉ: _Photos exclusives de Viktor Nikiforov!_**

**YUNOST: _Razve on ne krasivyy?_**

He turned around and in one swoop cast off the sweltering clothing, revealing a perfectly-fitting tuxedo with blue tie underneath. The flashes of the paparazzi's cameras intensified as he walked along the red carpet to an exclusive gala event. The burly security team members were struggling against the surge of fans who were attempting to break through to just get a look at him. To touch him. To hear his voice.

Two members of door staff open the door to the ballroom and accepted a generous glass of champagne from a waiter who was waiting just inside of the door. He only managed one sip before the handsome Russian was greeted by a young Japanese man in a matching perfectly-fitting tuxedo with blue tie.

"May I have this dance?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, and more," replied Viktor, nearly sweeping Yuuri off of his feet as he led him into a waltz on the dance floor, among all the other celebrities and multi-millionaire corporate executives.

Several lively twirls later, and they reached a balcony door, running out laughing together like a pair of children under the snowy-yet-starry sky where the bright green, yellow and pink lights also danced elegantly through the sky.

Another cold wind rushed its way down the mountain. Yuuri looked up, to find that the love of his life had disappeared. As he desperately glanced around, calling: "Viktor? VIKTOR?!" the ground began to shake beneath him, knocking him off of his feet.

The spout on the fountain stopped, and began to sink beneath the water as the fountain seemed to grow wide. The water bubbled furiously as an enormous brilliant white scallop shell began to slowly rise, the naked and toned body of Viktor Nikiforov crouched on-top of it, hair slicked to his head and water dripping from him. He gracefully stood up again and reached out towards Yuuri, a small round blue glass bottle in his hand.

Yuuri stepped up to Viktor, who reached a wet dripping hand out and gently caressed his chin before the two pulled each-other into an intense kiss.

The blue bottle, with a small gold label and silver writing that read: " **FROST** ".

"New," said Viktor's voice " **FROST by Viktor Nikiforov**. The new fragrance for men. Available in all good pharmacies and department stores now."

Viktor pressed pause and Yuuri took out his earphones.

"Well? What do you think, Yuuri?"

"I think it's a bit, well...much..." Yuuri replied, "But otherwise, I love it." Yuuri was warmly embraced by Viktor, and breathed in the scent.

"Good. Because they've given me a lifetime's supply that I need to get used up."

"Wait, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please send me some kudos or maybe even a nice comment!
> 
> And if you liked this and you want more, you might want to check out [my blog](https://red498cp.blogspot.com), [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1tam0nt/works), [my Tumblr](https://thered498cp.tumblr.com) or [my Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/red498cp).


End file.
